


The Goodbye

by TheFallenAngels



Series: The Fallen [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenAngels/pseuds/TheFallenAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell your superiors that they will never get a hold of me again.” The young girl glared down at the battered man below her as she twisted his arm until she heard a satisfying crack and kicked him a few times for good measure. She didn’t even look back at the damaged sight she left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goodbye

“Tell your superiors that they will never get a hold of me again.” The young girl glared down at the battered man below her as she twisted his arm until she heard a satisfying crack and kicked him a few times for good measure. She didn’t even look back at the damaged sight she left. 'That will show them to never underestimate me ever again.' She knew they always did, she just looked so sweet and innocent with her big blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She strut away with a vengeful look on her face as she pressed the button that would blow up the building behind her in a few minutes. She was ruthless and cunning. She was an assassin. 

 

“Ready or not here I come!!” The sounds of screaming children filled the air. The park was always busy at this time of day with kids just coming back from school. Natasha and Clint sat with the other Avengers watching their fun loving children get out all their pent up energy. They smiled as they saw their daughter hide behind a piece of playground equipment. She was the splitting image of her mother with her bright red hair and sassy attitude but she had her father’s blue eyes and sense of humor. They were all so carefree, what happened next would turn their worlds upside down.  
“Time to go kids!”  
Thor’s mighty voice boomed drawing all the kids closer. The Barton’s looked at the kids looking for their little girl, she was always on time and listened when it was time to go.  
They quickly alerted the rest of the Avengers that they could not find their daughter and the hunt was on. After minutes of looking everywhere and her name being called, she did not turn up and the master assassins were on the brink on panic. Black Widow turned to the other kids asking, no praying, if they knew where her daughter may have gone. A small voice from the back of the group came up. It was Tony’s son.  
“I saw her hid behind the slide and then a big man walked over to her and picked her up and walked away.” He answered afraid.  
Natasha’s face turned white and she ran over to her husband who was still looking for their beloved daughter. The pair looked at each other with scared looks of determination on their faces. They would get her back no matter how many people they had to go through.

IM ALEXANDRA BARTON AND THIS IS THE DAY MY FUTURE CHANGED FOREVER

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again!! How do ya'll like Alex? She is honestly my favorite character!! Our next story should be up in a couple of days and featuring Thor and Jane's twins!! Your feedback is always makes us smile!!! Thanks!


End file.
